Living Memory
by errobotter
Summary: After embracing a semi-normal life, following Voldemort's defeat, Harry is tormented by his memories. His life changes when an unexpected visitor shows up on his door step. M for Shenanigans, NOT for individuals under the age of 18.


Harry Potter woke covered in sweat. He had prevailed against the Dark Lord, saved the magical world from enslavement, and gotten the girl that his heart had longed for but he couldn't stop dreaming about her. He knew it was wrong to be thinking about her in that way because there could be nothing between them. However, in the night, when his mind was freed from his continued suppression, his thoughts always returned to her.

He remembered the passion in her eye when they first met. Just after a twist of fate had turned his world upside-down, she had ridiculed him and doubted his ability. However with each of his triumphs he noticed her becoming more comfortable with his presence as he gradually won her respect.

Harry's thoughts drifted to the way the sun seemed to pale in comparison to her luminous blonde hair and the way her smile shined like a beacon. He thought of the way her swimsuit hugged her curvy figure and emphasized her considerable assets. He smiled as he contemplated the way that water droplets seemed to cling to her skin as if they were reluctant to part with such a beautiful creature.

He remembered the way she had shown her gratitude when he saved her from the clutches of the Grindylow and reminisced about the way her lips had felt on his face after he dragged himself onto the shore after saving her sister. Her beautiful, blue eyes no longer held malice; instead, they looked upon him in admiration.

Unbeknownst to the spectators or the other competitors, the pair ran into one another in the maze and the young woman was determined to show the green-eyed wizard just how much she appreciated that he saved her sister. The smoky passages of the maze and the constant threat of danger had put both teenagers on edge and the unexpected encounter released a flood of emotions in the pair that left them gasping for breath.

The French witch saw Harry first ad called out to him in a sultry voice before sensually walking toward him. Her delicate hand rose from her side and she pressed it to his chest. Harry's blood raced at the beautiful vixen's ministrations as her hand traveled up his chest and snaked around his neck so she could entwine her dainty fingers into his untamable mane.

With surprising force, she pulled Harry's face toward her own and locked their lips in a passionate embrace. Harry's hands moved of their own accord, venturing from her hips and tracing her hourglass figure before returning to their initial position only to continue the exploring her body as they found her firm bottom and pulled her close. Each squeeze elicited a sigh of pleasure from the breathtaking beauty and seemed to increase her fervor.

It was as if the pair had lost control of their bodies. Her free hand slid between their bodies to grasp his growing member. Harry's arousal could not be disguised and his member had reacted to the beautiful girl's actions and seemed to be more eager than ever before. Each time her tongue darted into her mouth he throbbed in appreciation.

Instead of being repulsed by his arousal, it seemed to entice the lovely French girl. Her nimble fingers deftly unbuttoned Harry's jeans and slid under the band of his boxers. In one smooth motion she seized Harry's manhood and purred in approval. After removing her hand from Harry's hand to retrieve her wand and cast a series of spells at the ground and the surrounding area, her attention returned to Harry.

She kneeled in in front of the young Gryffindor and took his flesh wand into her mouth. Her head moved up and down, and her mouth encompassed Harry's manhood. She teased him and made him beg for more. Harry thrust into her eager mouth and knew that this memory would fuel many Patronus spells in the future.

The buxom witch felt Harry tense and knew that she had to adjust the pace in order to make sure the encounter lived up to her expectations. She indicated that she wanted the wizard to lie down on his back and he complied, although a certain part of his anatomy refused to abide by the rules of gravity and stood at attention. Upon seeing the results of her actions, the witch smirked. She reached for her wand again and vanished her clothing leaving Harry to behold her divine figure.

The slinky blonde swayed her hips as she moved her hips over Harry's face. The smell of her arousal further excited Harry and he drove his face forward to bury his face in her treacle tart. He used his tongue to play her like a game of exploding snap and made her live up to the game's inevitable conclusion, an explosion of her love juices on his face.

When she repositioned her body so that she was looking in Harry's eyes, Harry knew what their next activity would be. He had planned to save that activity for the woman he would start his family with but he could not deny the beautiful vixen who had taken such an interest in him. He lifted her hips up and aligned his snake and her chamber of secrets. When he entered her, she began to gyrate her body in an intoxicating rhythm.

Up and down she bounced, bringing Harry steadily closer to the edge. When she felt his member begin to expand she slowed down just enough to delay the inevitable conclusion to their encounter.

"You must be strong, 'Arry. If you were to do what you almost did then there would be dire consequences," she explained as she locked eyes with her lover. "Tell me when you are close and I will assure that the ending to this encounter is a happy one."

Harry nodded as his eyes rolled back in pleasure. She increased her speed and Harry matched her pace, thrusting his hips to match her pace. The two continued frolicking and Harry moved steadily closer to the edge. Their intensity increased which every thrust and she began to moan in appreciation. When Harry felt her tight muscled clench, it took all of his self-control to not join her in a similar state of bliss.

"I can't take any more," Harry said through gritted teeth. His partner heard him and responded by lifting her body and repositioning herself and taking his flesh wand into her mouth. It was as if Harry was being compelled by the Imperious curse, his body reacted to the most subtle hints that his companion gave. In moments he cast the strongest Patronus charm of his life and his power exploded outward only to be swallowed up by the insatiable beauty.

Harry snapped back to reality when a chime let him know that someone had passed his wards and was making their way towards his house. He looked at the clock on his nightstand and saw that it was 2:57am. He was not expecting any visitors, especially not at such a late time. He drew his wand from its holster and drew himself from his position on the bed and made his way through his apartment, to the front door.

He took a breath and centered himself before opening the door and aiming his wand at his visitor. Standing before him was a figure shrouded by a cloak. Harry began to channel his magic and was about to cast a spell when a voice said his name.

"'Arry…" the voice coughed.

"Fleur?"


End file.
